Snake's Envy
by Brokenfang86
Summary: We are gods, and for that we are cursed. Humans worship and admire us; whether it be for our beauty or our power. For the grace of their love we are cursed. Damned to live and die tragically. To be a god is to be condemned.
1. Goddess

_We are gods, and for that we are cursed. Humans worship and admire us; whether it be for our beauty or our power. For the grace of their love we are cursed. Damned to live and die tragically. To be a god is to be condemned._

Asgard. This is the home to many noble gods, goddess, and warriors; the place I call home. Asgard is a realm of peace, that is made stable by the All Father, Odin, and the many warriors loyal to his command. Our world gleamed with a brilliant sun that was forged from the raging fires of Muspelheim, for the moon and stars sparkled from the very same source. From Odin's great grandfather giant, Ymir, we have the beautiful nature of trees and mountains; while his very skull provides the foundation of our heavens. My realm of Asgard is tucked between northern Niflheim, the world of clouds and silhouettes that tangle in nothingness whose very core charges the fountain of Hvergelmir where twelve streams flow, and Muspelheim, that holds the fury of rivers forged in fire. According to legend, in the beginning, there was nothing…but in time our realm came into existence. From nothingness to greatness. I am devoted to my world, and the protection of her from any threat. Odin saw excellence in me from a young age; the heart of warrior. With his encouragement, I embraced my destiny to be a fighter for Asgard. I, Freyja Njoror, will live a warrior and die a warrior's death. For that is all I deserve.

I could not rest, my thoughts about this and more plagued me. Sleep did not reach me at all last night, but I still lay in my bed; eyes focused on the ceiling. While I gazed blankly at the ceiling, it was only then I noticed how big my sleeping quarters are. My chamber has a high ceiling, cool white marble floor, walls that were far spaced and polished a silver color, four post bed embellished with deep navy sheets and pillows, and the typical necessary items such as a vanity, closet, and other items. I was thankful to the Gods for blessing me with such fine living conditions. Whether it be for me being one of the very few female champions of Asgard or my brother, Heimdall, who loyally guards the rainbow bridge. Whatever the reason, I silently thanked them all.

I remained in my restful position with thoughts rummaging my mind, until the door to my room opened.

"Freyja, you are still at rest? Come from bed, today is the Coronation! We must not be late, we cannot afford such tendencies. Come, put on your finest garb, freshen your face, and let us leave. The Ladies Two mustn't be late!" my ally cheered, entering my room and directly heading to the other side. Opening my curtains.

At the brilliant sunlight, my eyes sting, and I grumble. "'The Ladies Two'? Honestly Sif, thy musty find a better name for us then this." I mumbled, burying my head in the blankets.

"Believe me, I have thought and thought since our early days my sister, and none of worth have come. Now, spring thy self from this rest! We must go and aid our friend on his ascent to the throne!" Sif smiled, pouncing on me. Only getting a groan from me.

I was not eager for event hosted at Odon's Palace. The Father of Gods catered to all of the Gods and Goddesses of Asgard, crowds of wealthy Asgardians, regal atmosphere, and nothing but hours spent having to listen to the latest gossip around our realm. I did not enjoy it, and not only that, but I was constantly expected to act "proper,". I did not like to be bound by rules and regulations, but I proudly suffered it at times of importance; which was what I had to do today.

"Fine! As long as thy promises a quick exit from the palace. Such idle chat of the Gods bore me." I slightly found myself begging my comrade, watching her slide gracefully from my bed and move to the door.

Sif flashed me a warm smile as she looked back at me before exiting my quarters. "Yes, but remember my dear friend. Not every gathering can be found on the battlefield." Sif explained, leaving me to myself.

I knew that Sif was right, that I myself cannot always hope for the joys of life to be found in battle. That I had to find fulfillment in other activities…but I did. I enjoyed anything under the heavens besides being placed in situations where I was marveled at, gossiped about, or forced to mingle with the bourgeois .

With an exaggerated sigh, I peeled myself from my bed, and dragged myself over to my vanity. Staring back at me through the mirror was my exhausted form. My subtle russet skin was flushed with heat as the air was thick with warmth, but my skin oddly enough, remained smooth and not sticky with sweat. My vibrant hazel eyes gazed at myself in the mirror with a sense of bleak amusement. Amusement that I, the Goddess Freyja, was being forced to "party,". A concept that most Gods and Goddesses would gladly welcome; except for my brother and I. My hazel eyes continued on analyzing myself. My button nose, the delicate curve of my apple cheeks, the sable of my full polished eyebrows, the elegant curve of my rosy lips, and my plump chest. None of my features honestly stood out to me, nothing I truly enjoyed…except my long dark auburn hair. It was odd, but I had a slight obsession with my hair; an obsession even Sif noted. It was highly uncommon to be born with darken hair and be of Asgardian lineage, but my brother and I did. Sif however was a different case when concerning her burnt umber locks, a case that involved the mischief of the God Loki. Who thought it to be a noble idea to cut off her tresses while she slept, and replace it with the work of Dwarves, that only resulted in the beauty that is now her dark brown hair. I only could dream my hair could rival hers, but I believed my hair was lovely in its own way. My hair was long, almost passing my breasts, forming natural soft waves towards the ends of each lock. My hair also had the appearance of raven black, but when graced by sunlight, shown its true color of auburn brown. I loved my hair, and bathed it with the finest oils and scents this realm could offer, brushing it when ever I could to make it shine with health.

I stopped examining myself in the mirror, and then directed my hazel orbs over to my wardrobe. Sif was already dressed for today's occasion, and so it would fit that I dressed the same as my comrade. Walking towards my wardrobe I didn't pay attention to my lavish dresses, or my battle attire, but to my refined everyday garb. My attire displayed my warrior status, but was intricate enough to be considered special for today's Coronation. My attire resembled Sif's perfectly, except where Sif's was crimson red, mine was cobalt blue, and where the fabric was gold, mine was platinum silver colored. I disrobed myself of my cream nightgown, placed on my thin chain mail armor, then placed on my cobalt blue arm wrap on my left upper arm, silver bangle on my right upper arm, subdued silver colored leggings that clung to my lower body tight, electric blue and platinum silver themed no sleeved shirt, tight skirt that grazed the mid of my thigh and continued the blue and silver theme, ice blue wrap around my right hand, and then finally my glossy platinum armor. I needed no aid in putting on my armor, though in the beginning, Sif helped me daily with my body armor. After putting on my knee high dark chocolate heeled boots, I look at myself in the mirror. I looked okay by my standards.

"Freyja, gorgeous as usual. No wonder Odin blessed thy as the Goddess of beauty." Sif's cheerful voice enters my ears, as she then appears behind me in the mirror. However, I sighed with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Ah, yes! For Odin also gave me the title of Goddess, of Gold, War, and let us not forget my sister, Death!" I mused, the fact a constant reminder of what Odin must have thought about me from the events leading up to mine and Sif's Coronation.

After graduating from the school of Warriors, with Sif and I as the only female attendants, Odin decided it would be a joyous occasion to welcome all of Asgard to see the friends of his sons become official warriors. After mighty tests Odin gave Sif and I, we were then crowned Goddesses of the realm. Sif deemed the Goddess of Earth and War, while I was crowned Goddess of gold, war, death, and "beauty,". I did not mind the title of war or death, but beauty? I did not feel or look beautiful, but maybe Odin saw something, I wasn't quite sure, but there was no use arguing with the God of all Gods…though I was sure Frigga gave him a run for his money.

"For one who is confident in her skills as a warrior, you aren't very sure as a woman." Sif laughed, sitting on my bed.

"Don't thy have something of worth to do? Besides plague me with thy childish taunts?" I smile warm, starting to brush my hair.

"No, waiting for the fair Freyja as always. Drowning her immortality away brush after brush!"

"Oh, sister. Just you wait, as soon as I am finished all Thor will have to gander at is your remains after I thrash you!"

"Thor? Oh, please. The only ones he admires is himself and women with no dignity. I mean, you must have heard of all of his conquests; if you have not heard the thunder that smites the sky each time."

"I pay no attention to Thor's personal interests, but only as he as a faithful ally and friend. Honestly, you mustn't listen to gossip…though it would be very uncomfortable to have the whole realm no when you're at "it," from the thunder that goes on." I laughed, with Sif joining me.

After brushing my hair, Sif stood beside me. We both stood tall and proud; beautiful reflections of each other amplified by the other. Sif and I were mighty warriors, the best of the few female warriors and even better than the male fighters of Asgard. We were destined for glory since the day we were born.

"Now come my sister, let us go to Thor's day. Cheering him on similar to his many fan girls!" Sif smiles, tugging my hand in hers out of my sleeping quarters.

"Me? Fan girl of the thunder God? Ha! Such behavior is only good for the very Goddess that fancied the God in the first place!" I teased, wrestling Sif with my arm around her neck.

"You promised not to speak of such dark days!"

"Yes, only because you agreed they were in the past, but they are still present!" I smiled, running ahead of my dear companion. As we made our way hastily off to the All Father, Odin's, Palace.


	2. I Swear

Upon entering the Grand Hall of the Palace, the large area is lit with the constant buzzing of conversations and joyous laughter. Odin's Palace was the "it," place to be for all of Asgard, and the palace was filled to the brim with the mingling of Gods and the wealthy, while the rest of the Asgardians looked onward from beyond the grand gates surrounding Odin's home. The Palace was an glorious castle the resided at the heart of Asgard, and was the mightiest of all the buildings in the realm. The All Father's bastion was a magnificently lighted place, as pillars held up the vast ceiling, and one could see the clear shifts of the day from mourning to night. Gold was the theme scheme of the interior, for it was on the polished marble floor, gigantic statues in salute to the olden days, and on the enormous double doors that had brilliant etchings of exquisite creatures and Celtic figures. Female and male servants in the House of Odin tended graciously to their guests, while guards stood tall at every entrance preventing chaos. Today was truly a exhilarating day.

I stood by Sif as she emptied herself of her weapons on a table next to the Grand Hall guards, for every individual was forced to abandon their armament for the Coronation.

"Honestly, Sif. Was it quite necessary for thy to bring so much weapons? We were not invited to a battlefield." I teased, smiling wide. I was wise enough to not bother bringing my weapons for the day, knowing the guards would insist on dropping them. Sif however slammed her last knife on the table.

"It's criminal; forcing Asgard's greatest defenders to hand over their most precious items. For what if trouble arises? Then what?" Sif argued more to herself than me, but I smiled as I caught sight of familiar faces talking to one another.

"Calm yourself, did you yourself not say that today is "Thor's Day,"? No one would dare disrupt him in any form unless they crave a beating. Hogun! Fandral! Volstagg!"

As I called out to the Warriors Three, they all turned with welcoming smiles…all except Hogun of course. I mean, he wasn't deemed "Hogun the Grim," for nothing. Fandral was as stylish as ever today, for even he pulled out his best garb, and his cape was lined with a fine fur while he happily played with his pointed mustache. Volstagg's jolly form was in his typical warriors' attire, but his lush flaming red beard appeared combed out for the occasion. Hogun stood straight faced and serious, but his battle armor was shined to the teeth. Sif and I knew the Warriors Three much time before our graduation from the Warrior Academy, and they were all suspicious about fighting along side women, but soon they understood how Sif and I was at battle.

"Ah, if it isn't the-hm? What is it that you two ladies call thane selves again? Still finding the perfect title I suppose?" Fandral beamed at himself, while gazing at his reflection in his sword.

"Not so on my part, but Sif has made it her duty to claim the greatest title-"

"The Ladies Two, that is it. The perfect name." Sif jeered.

"Quite the name, certain the awe the crowd while we stand by our friend during his day. But honestly, I hope this goes quickly, I'm famished!" Volstagg complained, only to receive laughter from my end.

We all lined up by Odin's throne on the staircase, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Odin family. I knew that Volstagg's comment about being hungry would only cause a small bickering contest between he and Fadral, for the two were constantly good at teasing the other. As the pair argued, Sif , Hogun, and I stood with out chins high as the wealthy of Asgard observed and gossiped about us. It was truly uncomfortable; I disliked being talked about when in ear shot.

"Hogun, show some teeth! We are the Warriors Three; we must be presentable. The women are sure to flee due to your melancholy expression." Fandral whined, but Sif chuckled.

"Fandral! He's not going to do it, save thy words. If you truly seek a challenge, I have one."

"What may that be Lady Sif?"

"Keeping your mouth shut." she smiled, eyes flashing innocence.

I couldn't hold in my laughter at Sif's witty remark, but Fandral only sighed in defeat. Our group was a funny bunch capable of the greatest victories, but the silliest mockery of each other. We were allies, comrades, and a small family that stood by each other in times of need and joy. Warriors bent in arms.

Before we could speak more, the lights of the Grand Hall dimmed, and all went silent in the hall. The large double doors opened, and in walked the sophisticated wife of Odin, Frigga. She adorned herself with refined jewelry, a long golden draped dress, matching gilded cape, and her curled honey blonder hair in and up do. Odin followed close behind his Queen, as he wore his traditional gold horned helmet, standard royal armor, and the very crimson red cape that reminded me of his eldest son.

The married couple walked onto the throne platform, but not before Frigga motioned to me. I paused quickly, wondering if this divine woman was motioning to me, but then walked briskly to her.

"Yes, my Queen? Thou looks splendid today, All Mother." I compliment, bowing to her with my fist on my opposite shoulder.

"My thanks, but thou are family here. There is not need for you to bow, Freyja. Come, stand by my side." Frigga smiled, as I stood by her.

I did know how to feel. Frigga continuously caught me off guard by her unfailing kindness, but this was different. Here I stood on the steps of Odin's Throne, but on the side of family, while I looked across to my comrades that stood on the side of friends and gallant allies. I was childhood friends with the Thunder God, Thor, ever since I could remember. I recall the days spent wrestling in the fields, swimming in the lake near the forest, hours consumed by sweat and training, and the many battlefields we rode into together with blood staining our armor, but our lives still in tact with victory shining on our shoulders. All that I did with Thor through our childhood could have not _now _given me the privilege to stand by his beloved mother Frigga and-

"Freyja, how marvelous it is to see thou so calm around such chatter of the upper crust." the guileful voice of the God of Mischief rung into my ears as he stood by my side.

I turned only to have my hazel eyes collide with the fixed verdant eyes of Loki, while a mocking smile rested on his lips. I found myself holding in a firm grimace at the trickster, for his reputation and actions had a profound impact on me. Loki was always in the presence of Thor since we were children, but for some reason or the other he always preferred to stay on the sidelines during times of childish play. That was always Loki, and still was. Keeping to himself, with thoughts of hocus-pocus and envy on the brain. The youngest son of Odin was a stark contrast to the eldest; Loki preferred books, Thor favored weapons, Loki fancied thought, Thor chose action, Loki selected magic as his skill, Thor liked taking a sword to an enemies head instead. However, there was one thing that they both had in common; interest in Odin's Throne. I knew that Thor wanted to follow in the same steps as his father, being an active King, but Loki I had no clue about. There were rumors in our circle of warriors, kept from Thor, that Loki was spiteful towards his elder brother for his crowning of the Throne. That it drove him to fury with the sight of it, that all of Loki's life that he was constantly jealous of Thor. Yet, it was not my play to listen to the idle chatter of Fandral and Sif. Fandral disliked Loki because his pranks had a tendency to go too far when concerning Fandral, but Sif…she hated Loki for what he did to her hair. I could not blame my sister for her rage toward the God, for whenever Loki speaks to me I find my hands running to my hair in defense.

I did my best to keep my own opinion of Loki, for I did not truly know him. I tried my best to; I even approached him first when we were children. I talked to him when Sif would not, only approaching the eldest of Odin's kin first. I still remember Loki's eyes that day, alit with a fire that matched Thor's at their tender age, but formed with a sense of clever intuition that bore into mine. It was beyond me while Loki wished to keep to himself, any man would bend to his whelm for company, and any women would throw themselves at him, just as they would Thor. It was a trait of the Odin children; anyone would do anything to be in their company, and the sons did not even have to try hard.

"Yes, one must be calm in uncanny events. But you still lurk in the shadows as always? Sneaking up on others I see." I smiled faintly to the God, my hand lightly fingering my long tresses, wary of any tricks Loki had in store for it.

"You really should stop that habit, it's quite unbecoming for the Goddess of "Beauty,"."

"It's not thane fault for your past mischief to put me at such alarm. But tell me, does it not bother thee to wear oxen horns on thy head?" I jabbed, only receiving a quant chuckle from Loki.

"As clever as ever."

"Only second to thee."

Loki wore his favored color of jade green under his golden armor, his horned helmet, and his flowing green cape. I noticed that Loki's helmet was similar to Odin's but definitely not in height.

The doors to the Throne chamber slammed open with force, as the man we have been waiting for has finally arrived. There stood before everyone the proud Thor, who raised the powerful Mjolnir high with a pleased yelled escaping his lips. The crowd cheered for Thor, as he walked arrogantly forward, with his long vermillion cape flowing behind him. The Thunder God's long blonde hair was hidden underneath his gold winged helmet, but his armor gleamed in the light. Tossing the weighty Mjolnir as though it were a toy in his hands, all while winking at his devoted "fans,".

"Oh, please!" Sif mouthed, annoyed by his mighty behavior.

I only laughed under my breath, but it was only then I caught the eye of the All Father. He did not look pleased by the egotism of his eldest son, as even Frigga looked a bit embarrassed. When Thor finally bowed himself in front of his father, removing his helmet, he took the moment to poke at me. Thor directed his light blue gaze at me, smiled wide with satisfaction, and winked at me. I took the Gods action as fun, for I only smiled and shook my head. Gaining an irritated glance from Sif. My sister in arms did not enjoy it when I egged the golden haired prince on, especially since her brief infatuation with the Thunder God.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Whose power knows no equal, and can be used to destroy or build. Tis' a fit companion for a King, to defend Asgard and the innocent…" Odin spoke, officially beginning the Coronation.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and pledge yourself only to the good of the Realm?"

"I swear!" Thor yelled, declaring his oath.

"Then on this day, I Odin, All Father, declare you…Frost Giants!" Odin spouted, single-handedly throwing the whole of Asgard into a panic.

My senses became alert at the mention of the Giants, and I instantly grabbed Frigga while Thor and Loki sprung to their fathers side. I took Frigga's hand and lead her out of the Hall with Sif close behind me, grabbing her weapons from the table as I snatch one of her knives. The Grand Hall was set ablaze by screams and the rumble of footsteps, but I knew the Frigga was the only important one here. If anything were to happen concerning Frost Giants in Asgard, they would attack Odin or his precious wife only.

"Guards, take the Queen to her quarters. Protect her with your lives! Sif, stay with her just in case. She'll need you if all else fails." I told my comrade, my leadership persona showing.

Sif did not question me as she hurried off with Frigga and a few guards behind them, but I ran off to find Thor, Loki, and the All Father. I already knew that the Warriors Three were handling the crowd, and they had the situation under control. But I made my way to the Weapons Vault. I've only been there once in the company of Odin myself, but I rushed forward with my knife blade exposed. It was sheer madness to take on Frost Giants with only a blade, but I made a vow to my Realm. And if I died, I died as a warrior.

"But you're not King!" Odin's ample voice filled my ears as I entered the Vault.

"All Father, is everyone safe?" I asked, drawing near to the males of Odin, partially sealing my blade.

Odin looked tired, but angered as his eyes were focused on Thor. I could tell the Sleep was drawing on him soon, but the air was thick with tension. I now felt my warrior's blood cool as I entered the Weapon's Vault, feeling that tension. Odin past Thor one more look of warning before passing his son, and stopping before me.

"No danger or damage done, child. Thee amaze me how thane spring forward for combat with only a blade to serve thou. Such a brave Goddess, but due be wise. One cannot damage Giants but with a simple blade. Be cautious, think first as a tactician, then as a warrior. My son could learn from you." Odin spoke, taking a small jab at his hot headed son, Thor.

Thor set his blue eyes on me with exasperation when his father left the Vault, all the while Loki stood silent and observant. I knew that the Thunder God, with all his fury, would not take kindly to his day being ruined and being belittled by his father.


	3. Goodnight

**No copyright infringement intended, the movie and comic, Thor, belongs to their respective creators! I own nothing except my character Freyja!**

The long table lined with delectable food when flying across the room, as plates shatter and glasses break. My enraged Thunder God friend, Thor, was having his usual fit of fury that usually consisted of the breaking of any and all objects around him. I was quite annoyed that he chose to throw his childish tantrum in the Warrior's Den, the place that Loki, Sif, I, the Warriors Three, and even Thor himself deemed the resting place reserved for us only after battle or for the fun of each others company. The Den was just as spacious as all of the rooms in Odin's Palace, with tables always lined with food and drink for us, lofty couches, and a warm fireplace at it's head. However, I could not blame my old friend for his fit of temper. Thor was robbed of his glory; the day he was to be crowned in front of all of Asgard as the King was ruined by the infiltration of Frost Giants into the Weapons Vault. It plagued my mind how the Giants were able to sneak in without any detection and why exactly they would have the nerve to go into Odin's own home. How were they able to do it? What were they searching for in the Vault?

Before I could even begin to search for the answers to my questions, a vase went flying past my head and into the wall behind me. Odin bless the woman that would have to deal with this short tempered man for the rest of their life, for Thor's anger was impossible to match. Loki and I watched as Thor started to calm down; Loki silently watching his elder brother, while I stood with a mix of irritation and puzzlement on my features. Thor flipped the final long table in the Den before finally calming down and sitting on the steps leading to the balcony. I knew it was not the wisest thing to talk to the God after his rage, but I had to settle him. As I moved forward, Loki's cool hands gripped my forearm.

"Don't, less thy favor a thrashing." Loki warned, but I shook my head.

"He needs tending to. His day was ruined, and I'm positive you know well how thine brother takes things that do not go his way. Let me try to soothe the beast." I whispered, smiling light.

Loki did not bother to talk me out of it, for he knew from years of experience that talking me out of things never worked. Once my mind was set, there was nothing that ever took me off my path. His emerald eyes searched my hazel orbs for any reason for my actions, but I had none. My friend did not wish pity on him, I was not going to give it to him. I was going to do just as I said; soothe the enraged God the best I could with my words. Frigga knew how to calm him best, and I followed her approach after watching her do it.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, Freyja." Thor advised, but I gave a gentle smile. Just as Frigga did when she noticed her eldest son was upset. Now all I had to do was let him talk, and get all of his thoughts out.

"This was to be my day of triumph. No one else but mine. Then the Giants come, ruin it, and my Father speaks to me as a child. How dare he." Thor stated, blue eyes focused on the chaos he created in the Den.

"Thy Father only spoke the truth, and wished for thee to know how to properly rule as King. He did not mean to spite you, he loves you, but he worries as he should. Thy are a wild, as proved by the condition of this Den. Shame too, I did enjoy it's cleanliness so." I joked, but Thor only faintly chuckled. The God was starting to not be tense.

"My apologies, but thine words confuse me. His love is to mock? Not nurture?"

"Not to mock, not to nurture either, but to build thee strong. To mold thee into an exceptional King. Thine day as King is coming, Thor. Patience." I told him, placing my hand firmly on his shoulder, shaking him.

Thor looked down to me as I sit by his side, his steel blue eyes regarding my own hazel eyes. The Thunder Gods eyes were always alit with rage or a zealous edge, but to me in this moment, they were taken with something else. Thor's eyes were highlighted with an emotion that was rarely displayed by him; bliss. This bliss was different than the one that was often found in our warrior tribe's eyes when in battle, or even when we chatted among the fireplace. The bliss in Thor's eyes transferred to mine, and made my smile become soft. I did not understand why, but I suddenly felt my face grow with a thin heat, as my fingers found their way in my long tenderly waved burnt umber hair. Similar to the way I went on when I spoke to Loki during Coronation, but without the caution associated with it. I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably at the heat on my face, as I forced my bright eyes to the mess Thor made on the floor.

"Freyja speaks true, in time thy shall be King. No need to cause fuss, Brother." Loki's lucid voice entered, instantly breaking the heat that lingered on my face. Causing me to silently curse myself not remembering that the Mischief God's presence was in the room.

Loki sat on the other side of his elder brother, is face showing empathy towards his sibling's grumble. I knew that Loki was as skilled at calming his brother as their mother was, while the All Father did not bother with babying Thor as the rest of them did. My eyes still focused on the mess before us, but I felt the small tinge of eyes on my soft russet skin. Turning my eyes to the chartreuse watch of Loki made him quickly turn his sights on his brother, but made an unexpected shiver run to my back. I shifted my position; Loki made me a bit uneasy at times.

"What's this!"

The Warriors Three and Sif entered the Warrior's Den with astounded eyes. Sif lead the men in with a face that knew all too well the source of the broken room before them. Volstagg was concerned as he looked toward Thor, Loki, and I, but seemed more concerned with the mouthwatering wasted food on the floor. Fandral tried to quiet the silent banter of laughter growing in his throat, as he always seemed to enjoy it when Thor went into his blind tantrum mode, finding him more like a child than a God. Hogun on the other hand, was Hogun. Menacing as always.

"If it's any cancellation, I believe thee is right. About the Frost Giants, Laufey, everything." Loki's hushed words sided with Thor, but I made my way over to Sif.

"How is the All Mother? Safe?"

"Yes, thanks to thee. Frigga told me to give thy her most gracious thanks." Sif smiled, doing a playful bow.

"Tell me, though I already know the answer. Was this Thor's doing?" Fandral smiled, ego flaring.

"Y-" before I could answer, Volstagg spoke.

"Madness? What type of madness?" the red haired man asked toward Thor and Loki.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor announced, but my eyes grew wide.

Going to Jotunheim was sheer madness. Jotunheim was one of the nine Realms that was home to Rock and Frost Giants; home to the very individuals that hated all of Asgard. The All Father, Odin, somehow managed a peace between the King, Laufey, after a long bloody war. Asgard was lucky to manage a treaty of peace from the Giants, due to their constant plague since the beginning of all the Realms. To go to Jotunheim without Odin's blessing was forbidden, and not wise.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightening and thunder, then the Mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim!" Fandral argued, all spirit drained from his face.

"My Father fought his way to Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took the casket. We could be just looking for answers." Thor stated, innocence of any future onslaught gone from his face.

"Thor, remember what just occurred. Thee is already in discord with thine Father, why cause further damage? Going to Jotunheim is literally death, all of Laufey's forces are there, and it would only be us against more than an army. Think my friend, think!" I tried to reason, but I found myself becoming tired of Thor's nonsense.

Thor looked to me, I could tell her was trying to form some argument against me, anyway to persuade us to go to Jotunheim. To our deaths, for his pride.

"I understand thee is hurt by the act of the Frost Giants taking thine glory, but to go to Jotunheim risks not only our lives, but the wrath of the All Father. Save thine warriors heart for more wise battles." I told the Thunder God, but he grunted in return. Defeated.

"With such ideas settled, let us feast! The Lion of Asgard is famished!" Volstagg cheered, lightening the atmosphere of the room. I however, was not interested.

"I must decline such great offer, my friend. I shall retire to my home, this day has left me weary." I smiled to Volstagg, who instantly frowned at my words.

"Lady Freyja is teasing us with her presence? Fine, till morrow, good Lady." Fandral said his bye, but Sif looked displeased with my departure.

Sif and I lived together. We decided that living with each other would be the best seeing how my elder brother, Heimdall, kept constant watch and rarely came home; leaving me to myself. With Sif living with me, we often left and returned home together. We were truly sisters in my mind.

"Don't fret, Sister. Stay with thine band of gentle beasts, I shall be home when you wish to return." I reassured Sif, telling her she did not have to escort me home.

"Then allow me to attend you home, dusk is gone, and tis not right for a Lady to walk alone. Besides, I do not hunger as of yet." Loki explained, walking to me.

I did not know exactly what to say. Never before did Loki care to be in my company many times before when we were young, and now it took me off guard. Yet, somewhere inside me, I was humbled to know that Loki did not dislike me. That Loki was willing to tolerate me in some capacity, and that the God of Mischief was chivalrous.

"O-Of course, thine company is more than welcome." I gathered my words, but I saw a glint of unease on Thor's features. I never minded it, the God probably wanted everyone to be in attendance for the feast, and the cleaning up of his mess.

The air of the summer's night was thick with warmth, and it only now made me notice how heavy my armor was. The Realm of Asgard was quiet in the night; probably from the unwelcome surprise of Frost Giants breaking into the most secure place of all of the Realms. However, stars adorned the sky, and the Rainbow Bridge glistened off in the distance. It made me wonder how my elder brother managed to be alone for so long, lost in his own quiet company. The sting of being alone was agonizing, and I guessed that's why I surrounded myself with comrades and the gentle Sif. Loneliness was a bitter ale not worth drinking.

"Tell me thy thoughts, thine silence is the most vicious torture." Loki spoke, breaking my train of thought.

It felt surreal being in the company of the Mischievous God, as he walked by my side in the dimly lit night. True, I did speak often, well, a lot to be honest. I loved voicing my thoughts, and sadly enough, I gabbed on like no tomorrow. However, Loki wanting to know my thoughts was odd. The God enjoyed knowing only the brief facts of any conversation, no drawn out words. Loki was one for idle mockery, and enriching words about books and magic. Chitchat I was not normal too, for when in the company of Thor and warriors, speeches involved glorious past battles, and joyous banter. Why now? Why my mind that he once gladly passed?

"Do you not hate me?" I blurted, without knowing how blunt the question itself was.

Loki stopped in his tracks as he ceased with a mixture of amusement and surprise. The God could not find the words for his silver tongue as he instead chuckled, causing me to blush roughly.

"S-Sorry, I did not think right of my words."

"There's no need to apologize, we've known another for years, there's no need for formality. As to your question, what stirs it?"

"Ever since we were children, even when I first met thee and thine brother, thy took care to avoid me. That day when Odin introduced Sif and I to thee and thine brother, thy constantly was short with me. Always watching, never speaking. Evading me, detesting me in the shadows." I explained, stopping to stare up at the constellations in the sky. Not daring to look into the probably livid eyes of the God.

"Freyja, look at me." Loki whispered, as the frigid sensation of his fingers lightly grasped my chin.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, hazel eyes glistening with intent, and lips parted for air. When Loki connected his eyes with mine, there was no trace of anger, only empathy. Sincerity was an emotion, an uncanny companion to the Deity of Trouble, but here he was showing it. Loki was so coldhearted and unwilling to be anything else but a machine for logic only, but he gave me what he could offer as compassion at the moment.

"I harbor no hatred for you, Freyja. Only curiosity. When we were children, I was used to the notion that my Brother would excel me; not only in combat, but also in the love our Father gave. I became so accustom to being in Thor's shadow, but thee came, and gave me advance over my Brother." Loki informed, walking with me again, as my ears hooked on to every word.

"Advance? What advance?" I asked, insistent on an answer, but Loki smiled.

Loki flashed his white teeth in a fascinating fashion, as his smile became a certain appealingly crooked beam. Once again, the God of Mischief was aware of a factor I was not.

"Thy came to me first."

"What?" I asked absent minded, with such a simple answer to such a complicated scenario.

"Thy talked to me, and not my Brother. Thine gave me a chance over my Brother, and gave me optimism."

"Optimism?"

"Confidence that my Brother would not receive the best of every situation. Besides, it can only be luck that granted me the chance to hear thy voice first. I only now remember the envy on Thor's face after you left me, and who would have wondered that the God that has everything would envy myself. His younger brother." Loki stated, stopping at the large double doors to my abode.

I had no idea just how quick we arrived to the front of my home, but I was still mesmerized by Loki's statement. Hope? I gave the God that cared only for logic…hope? I felt my hazel eyes now burn into his chartreuse eyes, silently daring him to tell me his words were fake.

"Thee has no care for hope, only magic and logic. Thine silver tongue lies to me." I stated, silent and harsh. Posture stiff and unmoving.

"I tell no lies to thee, only truth. I do care for magic, and I uphold logic more than all, but think. Hope is but a form of magic, stimulated and dissected by logic. A less concrete form of reasoning, based solely off of chance. A gamble worth chance, only spurred by the right motivation. A catalyst." Loki murmured, his blazing green orbs now focused elsewhere.

The God looked down on me, but made me realize how small I was compared to him, for I stood tall only up to his chin. Loki's eyes were focused near the base of my throat, precisely where my hand vainly fingered my dark auburn hair. Lightly running my fingers through my hair became a random habit, one I barely noticed after awhile, but Loki looked displeased by my behavior. With a swift motion of his hand, he gripped my hand, and slowly removed it from my hair. I found my soft russet skin become warm, as my face felt the same, lips parting for the inhale of the night summer air. My eyes were fixed on Loki's ever motion and facial feature…and it then came to me how handsome he truly was. Loki who was constantly compared to Thor, the two sons of Odin that were both blessed beautiful. When women gossiped, they all gushed over Thor and how "attractive," he was, yet, it was Loki that had a beauty all his own. It could be his refined features, subtle pink lips, his constant attention to detail, how capable his hands were, or his eyes. At this moment, his eyes were the champion of the contest. Loki's viridian eyes had a secluded hue that made then eerily hypnotic, for in the darkness of the night, they stood out like an eruption of fireworks in the night sky. Vibrant, and bold.

The God's coarse fingers replaced my own fingers, as they delicately fingered the end of s strand of my hair. Loki's attention was targeted at the evenly trimmed end of my strand, but I inhaled lightly. I never had a man touch my hair before. It was definitely a different sensation from that of a woman; Sif's touch was playful and curious, while Loki's was mystic and unknown. Suddenly, as if halting himself from going any further, Loki let go of my waved lock, and looked to me.

"Goodnight, Goddess Freyja." Loki parted, his words burning into mind.

His good-bye was so distant, yet so tender.

"Goodnight, God Loki." I mimicked him, my words hanging in the air, as the night's air cooled my face.

I watched Loki walk off into the night, watching until I could no longer see him in the darkness.


End file.
